


Fallen

by Winterstar



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst, Episode Tag, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:43:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterstar/pseuds/Winterstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal has a realization about his life and about Mozzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen

**Author's Note:**

> Casts Mozzie in a negative light (which I don't like because I actually like the character). Also, I own nothing...blah blah blah.

Title: Fallen  
Author: Winterstar  
Pairings: none  
Genre: hurt/comfort, angst  
Spoilers: through Episode 3.09 On the Fence  
Rating: PG  
Summary: My version of what happens immediately following the last scene of “On the Fence”. Neal realizes something about his life and about Mozzie. Does not paint Mozzie is a good way (which makes me sad because I really do like him). Fills the rejection square of my hc_bingo card. Lots of hurt, little comfort. As of the next episode probably AU as well.

Neal had lied to Peter.

He lied when Peter showed him the photograph of Vincent Adler and Neal pronounced that Adler had been the man who made him what he was today. Neal grimaces as he thinks about the facts, about the reality of the situation. Adler played a role, a starring role in influencing Neal's spiral into the life of a confidence man, but he hadn't won the central role. That primary role belonged to one person and one person only.

Mozzie.

It had, after all, been Mozzie who drew Neal into the schemes and plans he had to capture Adler's wealth and fortune. The adrenaline high, the plans and war like strategies enthralled Neal and he fell comfortably into the role Mozzie had so desired he played.

It had always been Mozzie.

Neal stares at the scattering of papers on the dining table, the open laptop computer and Mozzie's stalwart expression. Neal has no one to blame but himself. He stood here not months ago and toasted Mozzie's clever abduction of the Nazi loot from Adler. Mozzie had finally and completely pulled one over on Adler. He had the treasure and meant to share it with Neal. He never asked Neal if it was what he wanted, he assumed.

Mozzie made the plans, always.

Neal went to prison, Mozzie never did. For one hopeless moment, the world swims around Neal in a twisted mimicry of an amusement park ride. The nausea coils in his stomach as self-realization slams into him full force. He has only been a pawn, all these years. He has not played the conman but the fool. He has been Mozzie’s fool. He acquiesced to be the front man for Mozzie's schemes and needs. He believed Mozzie that alone Mozzie could not do it; it was Neal's smile, his debonair flare to life that was needed in the theft they pulled. Yet, when it came time to fall, it was Neal who would plummet.

Mozzie hadn't used any of his own possessions in the u-boat. He'd used Neal's paintings. He put Neal in jeopardy; he forced Neal into a corner. The corner had little room to escape. He was either to run off with Mozzie in some deluded dream of islands and luxury or he was to surrender and find himself in prison, most probably for life. He had no choice. Mozzie never gave him one.

As Neal stares down at Mozzie sitting at his table, he understands Mozzie has been the orchestrator of his criminal life. He led him there, though he must accept the responsibility that he'd decided to stay in the darker side of life. He decided to use his artistic skills to go beyond the dreams Mozzie cooked up. Mozzie glares up at Neal and accuses him of lying to him.

What else did Mozzie expect? Neal has become what Mozzie has so preciously molded, a liar, a criminal, a thief. He hates himself, but he hates Mozzie more.

The Degas is gone. The corner squeezes him even more. His only hope is to follow Mozzie's lead. Again.

But words come of his mouth, he does not plan. He watches as Mozzie's face turns from disbelief at the lie, to anger at Neal's rejection. He accepts that Mozzie hates him now; he stays still as Mozzie walks out the door. It takes several minutes before Neal turns off the laptop, another second until he picks it up and slams it against the wall. Wine bottles and computer parts explode over the dining area.

He stumbles out to the balcony and it is just starting a late summer rain. The city is thick with moisture and heavy with the need to relent. His shoulders slump and he crumples to the ground. The rain pours down as he sits knees tightly clasped to his chest and wonders who he is now.

THE END.


End file.
